Surrender
by genieforyourworld
Summary: The pain, crime and heartbreak may just be the best part. — Izaya/Namie


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

* * *

**

**-  
Surrender  
-**

Yagiri Namie has never been one to be told what to do. She was the games master and her enemy the doomed to fail player. No question, no upsets, nothing out-of-balance. This was her world, and when the queen gave her order, the pawns followed flawlessly across the board.

That was why she hated him so much. She was on the boundary line in his world. One step forward and he had complete control. One step back and she was on her own.

_(Stupid, annoying, ridiculous catch-22s!) _She has to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming and clawing at him with blunt nails. But Izaya is far from normal and even though he's only a few meters, inches, _millimetres_ from her at times, she fazes. Maybe she's terrified, petrified or just a little furious.

He's powerful - though he may not look it at first glance - and by far one of the most impractical human beings Namie has ever met - because that's all he is in the end, a human vulnerable to feelings and actions and death. She waits impatiently for the day he will succumb to these and unveil himself to be just as corrupt as the rest of them in this foolish city.

She sometimes feels like a puddle of mess when in the same room as him. Her heartbeat is in time with the echoing drips from an abandoned tap nearby - is it working properly? The drumming is inconsistent and it _hurts_. It feels as though he's pounding at her, ready to pounce and dismantle every fragment, rip each nerve away one by one. Namie's breathing begins to fail, morphs into something unrecognisable and hardly human. He's an animal, watching. He needs to be put down and only one side of you has the courage to do so. The rest for some stupid reason clings to the monster everyone knows he is.

The world is a scrambled array of disorder which he _thinks _revolves around him, as if he is some sort of God. Its hard to prove him wrong. Its painful to take orders from Izaya, excruciating and unbearable. She wonders why she berates herself when she finds herself on the verge of tears on a daily basis. Occasionally, they will fall as she leaves, and when she finally breaks, they're hot and burning and stain her pale skin.

Izaya will pout and laugh and act like a little child crying for his mother's attention much to her dismay. But she is no fool and refuses to back down and so she spoon-feeds him this interest and awareness he seeks, treating him like a spoiled brat. However just when she thinks she has won, the roles reverse and Namie finds her person pinned down, trapped beneath his authority, mind games and compelling gaze.

She wishes and desperately pleas with her body to fight back, yet she still gives in - just another piece (not the pawn or the king or the queen) in _his _ridiculous little game. She moves with force and desperate steps across the board and with each advance she dies a little inside or maybe - sometimes but never always - feels a little closer to secure.

_Bastard_, she thinks as she falls into weightlessness and momentarily loses all track of thought when those deep, endless eyes pierce through her skull and she withers at the ringing of that _infuriating_ cackle. He will smirk, and Namie finds herself choking on air against his heat, his touch, his mind reading and his random kisses.

Namie also loves the games he plays, contrary to what she puts on show. She's intoxicated by the flames and screams that seem to accompany him. The burning remains of long-lost dreams and sunlight fascinates her as she leans closer - as he drags her. Izaya will force her to look ahead, to see the miraculous tangles of blood and murder and the tatters of unbreakable fibres. And she adores the details and makes him entrap her in more and more and more…

…he complies each and every time.

Eyes are bloodshot and beautiful when undertaken by pain and lip-lock and emotions she cannot name. Emotions she is not supposed to feel. Izaya plays with her and complies with her wishes and ambitions, so long as he gets a favour in return. He will make sure she remains close and secure, for she is one of his main players while he remains the game master.

And the pain, crime and heartbreak may just be the best part.

* * *

_Review._


End file.
